Song of Fire
by Helaphoenix67
Summary: Jean Grey is having nightmares about phoenix
1. chapter 1

Jean woke with a gasp. She could feel tears falling from her eyes from her horrific nightmare. What she could remember was the Phoenix had consumed her and destroyed everything. She gets up and gets a glass of water to soothe her throat from all of the screaming.

Jean goes back to her room after an hour and reads a book to put her mind at peace. When the sun rose she left her room to go outside to practice her archery skills. Meanwhile, the other students had woken up and were causing chaos in the kitchen. The wind whisked Jean's hair causing her to smile as she aimed her bow and arrow once more.

At one point she could sense she had an audience. "You're doing great, Jean." She recognizes it was Scott. "Thank you, Scott." Jean smiles. He smiles back. "Is everything okay?" Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?" Jean frowns a little. "It's just you've been shy around everyone lately." Scott also frowns.

"I've been having these nightmares lately." Jean responds. "Nightmares of what?" "I've been having nightmares of Phoenix taking control and destroying everything." Jean tells Scott tearfully. Scott walks up and hugs her. "Don't worry, Jean we won't let that happen." "Are you sure?" "Absolutely." Scott smiles. "Ok." Jean smiles back.

Little did they know they were wrong.

The very next morning everyone was woken up by the shaking of the mansion. In Jean's room she was suffering from the worst nightmare she's ever had. The vision of red and orange flames devouring everything in its path of destruction. A few minutes later Professor X came in to see what was going on .

Xavier was right next to Jean when she woke up. "Jean what's wrong?" Xavier looked very worried. " I keep having these nightmares of Phoenix destroying everything and it keeps getting worse." Jean states. "What can we do to stop it?" " Thats an excellent question, Jean because I honestly have no idea."

Jean had never felt so frightened in her life. Not only did she not know how to fix this but neither did Professor Xavier. " what's going to happen ,Professor?" " I wish I could answer that Jean, I wish I could answer." Xavier says.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean wakes up the next morning floating above her bed. She gasps and carefully uses telekinesis to safely bring herself down. She walks out of her room and notices a lot of other students were awake as well. She carefully walks through the halls to try to not be seen by the others.

Her er efforts were wasted as Scott walks up behind her. "Jean?" Jean turns around. "Yes , Scott?" "Why do you not feel safe around the others?" Scott asks. "Im afraid that my nightmares will come true and I'll end up killing everyone." "Jean I know you won't become that monster , not as long as you have us." Scott smiles. Jean smiles back. "Hey Scott ." "Yeah, Jean?"

Jean an walks closer towards Scott and kisses him deeply and passionately. "I've been wanting to do that ever since our last mission. Scott blushes. "Me too." "Now people can't make jokes about us anymore." Jean giggles. "Yeah." "I'm lucky to have a guy like you, Scott." "It means the world to hear it from, you Jean." He smiles and stares hungrily at Jean.

The next thing they know they're kissing each other deeply and they're up against the wall and Scott's hands are on Jean's back. Jean wraps her legs around Scott's torso and continues to kiss him. They head towards the bedroom and they come out after an hour.

After they walk out of the bedroom Jean notices she has an orange glow to her. she starts to panic but Scott pulls her into a hug. "It'll be okay Jean, I promise you." "Thank you Scott." She smiles. But things changed as her head started hurting and red clouded her vision. "Jean, what's wrong?" Scott starts to worry. "My head is pounding and all I can see is red." Jean screams as things start flying through the air.

"JEAN!" Scott cries out as things get worse. But she can't hear him too entranced by the red to notice what was happening around her. All of the sudden Jean passes out from the strain. Scott catches her as she falls so to keep her from hitting the floor. A few minutes later Jean wakes up but her eyes are A blackish orange.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my god Jean!" Scott cries as he sees what's going to happen. Jean suddenly flys out of his arms. All of a sudden a flaming bird appeared around Jean's body. Scott tensed up in fear but wouldn't run. "Phoenix, let her go." Scott snarled. Phoenix tilted her head and flung Scott against the wall with a loud thud."

*Inside Jean's head*

"SCOTT!" Jean screams and she cries.

phoenix shuts her out and continues through the mansion without a care. The other students were walking through the hall when she appeared in front of them. They screamed and tried to run but one kid was too late and Phoenix disintegrated him. "Anyone else?" Phoenix questions. All the rest run in fear of death.

Phoenix continues through the mansion when she hears a familiar voice. "Stop this." Xavier states. "Why should I?" Phoenix sneers. "Because we want Jean back." "Too late because Jean Grey is no more." Phoenix lies almost convincingly. "That's not true we have a psychic connection I'd know if Jean were dead." Xavier chokes out.

"How cute ,but I have to go destroy things now." Phoenix says as she departs throwing Xharles into a world of black


End file.
